Changing The Past
by XLoveXFallsXToXAshesX
Summary: A dying Sakura returns to the past under command of Tsunade to save the future. Her mission is to stop Sasuke from leaving to the Sound Village. One problem: She hates him now because of all the pain he has brought. But journeying back to the past...
1. Preface

Preface

A dying Sakura returns to the past under command of Tsunade to save the future. Her mission is to stop Sasuke from leaving to the Sound Village. One problem: She hates him now because of all the pain he has brought. But journeying back to the past, with a new attitude, will she find herself falling for him again or will Naruto's smiling face capture her attention like it did in the future? -A love triangle forms and in the end, everyone is hurt-


	2. Back to the Gennin Days

Sakura lay blood stained in an ANBU outfit, shivering slightly at the cold coming upon her. Tsunade stood over her trying to heal the injuries but they were far too great, not that she could feel them. She couldn't feel anything. Tsunade picker her up slightly with a somber expression.

"Listen to me Sakura," she whispered loud enough for her to hear over the clashing of kunai's among them, "I'm going to send you to the past with a jutsu of mine."

Sakura looked at her with a little bit of shock but half-nodded, "You have to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru; you have to kill Orochimaru. You're our only hope. Our fate rests in your hands."

"But…"

Tsunade shook her head, "There is no time. You will have all the strengths you have now. Nobody can know about this. I'm counting on you."

"You're…it…kill…" were the only words that came from Sakura's bloody mouth.

Tsunade simply shook tears and performed the hand signs, "It's no matter. It won't matter in the past."

Sakura nodded once more before feeling a tug on her body, more her soul, and the next thing she knew she felt that she had jumped back into her old body. She was twelve again and she jumped up from her bed. She felt the out of body experience.

_I'm in my old room…_

She began touching her face, familiarizing. It was different and she felt her hair, it was long. It must be a 'long' time ago. She sighed tossing her hair behind her shoulder. She didn't know exactly where she was but it had to be a while before the Chunnin exams.

Which meant she'd see Naruto and Sasuke again. Her friends, her parents, they'd all be here. She smiled before going to her mirror. She looked skinny, and vain with her long pink hair. She touched the mirror with a frown.

Taking the kunai from the dresser, she shortened her hair to her neck. What was the point if she was going to lose it anyway?

She didn't bother changing her attire. Attracting attention would bring up predicaments unnecessarily. That's one thing she learned when becoming a Chunnin. She smirked somewhat at the inside joke. To think she'd have to re-live life but she could do it right this time.

She realized there was only one way to make Sasuke not go without telling him 'the truth' that _she _already knew about. She'd have to make him fall in love with her. Or make him find some greater desire to stay in Konaha.

She contemplated this on her way to the Academy. She was the first one there and sat at her desk thinking , while looking outside the window. Her epiphany told her what day it was. She was sent back to the day she became a genin. Great.

It would be a long ride and a lot to fix, a lot to hurt, but the worse part was Sakura had to relive everything the way it was in the past. She couldn't change it too much. Just enough.

She felt shocked to hear voices screaming then gave an exasperate sigh when she saw all the girls over Sasuke. Typical. She looked at him with meaningful eyes. Why Sasuke?

He looked the way she had always remembered but his eyes still held that emotion deep down that she never saw before.

And she knew how the story ended. Her heart jumped before she looked away. The girls, Ino especially, were to preoccupied to pay any mind to her. She was on the complete opposite of the room anyway. Moments later she saw Naruto repeating what she saw before. He accidentally was hit and knocked right into Sasuke's lips. She cracked a smile at the two of them gagging. The sight of Naruto gave her a twinge of guilt though and she felt tears brimming so she turned her head again.

Then finally she heard Ino scream, "Forehead, oh what did you do to your hair?"

Sakura had that 'are you missing something' look but simply answered, "I cut it."

Ino laughed and smiled stealing a glance at Sasuke, "Well, you'll never get Sasuke's attention with _short _hair."

Sakura wanted to mutter something but realized it was against her mission so simply said, "I don't care."

"Excuse me?" one of the other girls said. She felt a blush burn knowing the whole room, Sasuke and Naruto now, had their attention on her.

"You heard me," she said louder, "I don't care. You can have him."

She looked away again and thought of how it wouldn't matter anyway. Sasuke would never love her. He didn't in the future and he wouldn't now. The evidence of why she was here was reason enough.

The future was so different, full of conflict and pain. She wondered idly if going after Orochimaru tonight would be a good idea but then decided against it.

Just wait until the Chunnin exams. All the girls started fighting over who sat next to Sasuke the next hour until Iruka came in to give out teams. Déjà vu all over again.

"Team 7 is," He looked at the list, "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki *Naruto cheered*, and Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto depressed*"

"Sensei, why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be stuck with someone like Sasuke," he yelled.

Here it comes; Iruka said, "Naruto, Sasuke had the highest scores; you had the lowest. So we evened it up, put the best with the worst."

Everyone laughed but Sasuke finally made a reply, "Just don't get in my way dumb ass."

Naruto glared.

------Skip----

Sakura was standing in the middle of the room watching Naruto put the eraser on the door. Sasuke looked unimpressed but Sakura couldn't help laughing.

"It won't work; this is a skilled jonin," Sasuke replied with his usual bored expression.

Sakura muttered, "You'd be surprised." right when Kakashi walked in the door. Sakura smiled at his youth. Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke was surprised and gave Sakura an odd glance. She shrugged not wanting him to think anything of it. Luckily he was the type to 'not care'.

Kakashi said, -in a joking way- but scared Naruto, "My first impression of you all is that I hate you."

He demanded us go to the roof and we followed.

On the roof, Kakashi (like last time) told us to tell a little about ourselves, our names, likes, dislikes, dreams, and I, having to keep history the way it should be right here did my part.

"What about you Kakashi-sensei,"

"My name is Kakashi Hotake and as for my likes and dislikes, it's none of your business," he said.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised he wouldn't answer. Not very helpful but it didn't matter. I already knew enough about Kakashi-sensei to last a life time.

He pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. My likes are ramen (he named a few more types of ramen), dislikes are when I have to wait 3 minutes for ramen, and my dream is to be Hokage so the village will stop treating me bad see that I'm somebody."

He pointed to me.

I sighed, "My name is Haruno Sakura. That's all you need to know about me."

He pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like a lot of things, and I wouldn't say dreams but I have an ambition….to kill a certain someone."

Everyone was taken by shock. Sasuke never said much about himself but even though Naruto didn't know yet, Kakashi and I knew he was talking about murdering his older brother Itachi.

Kakashi said before parting, "Meet tomorrow at the training grounds at 5 am and don't eat anything."

Me, being me, already knowing the secret, felt it was fair to be able to eat.

After all of us left, I thought.

_How am I going to do this all over?_


End file.
